


Heros Wear Hats!

by Agent3Novi



Series: TPOH x AHIT AU stuff [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TOPH AU where instead of Hero we get Hat Kid, fluff mostly but I have big angst planned, going to follow the basic story, since the author hates telling us anything, what the hell am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: ""I say...""Would you like to be a hero?"The girl sat up. But this is not the girl you are thinking of. This is not the story we all know. They may both share their brown hair and the fate of the world resting on their decision, but that is where the similarities end.This girl is in a blue four-poster bed, on a spaceship, above a planet whose denizens defy all logic, with a new rule-breaking visitor sitting on her pillow pile."---((Or wherein the very worst monster picks a slightly different door, and a hatted hero to save the world))





	Heros Wear Hats!

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha why can't my inspiration just _stay_ focused?
> 
> Anyways, here's my latest story idea, mostly came up with while chatting about TPOH on the Hattale server, enjoy!

"I  _ say _ ..."

"Would you like to be a hero?"

The girl sat up. But this is not the girl you are thinking of. This is not the story we all know. They may both share their brown hair and the fate of the world resting on their decision, but that is where the similarities end.

This girl is in a blue four-poster bed, on a spaceship, above a planet whose denizens defy all logic, with a new rule-breaking visitor sitting on her pillow pile.

The girl took a moment to examine the visitor. A man probably, based on the voice, and dressed like he was quite a few decades from the past. The TV-head that dripped some kind of... paint? Eh, who knows, was quite odd, but then again she had met cats that could talk and cook and run crime rings and ghosts that could steal souls and her hat (the nerve!) and birds that could make movies and saw a man stuffed into a jar turn out relatively okay. A man with gaps in his body and a television for a head was not that weird by her standards.

"...Well?" He asked again, and she noticed how the test-bars at the bottom of his screen bent upwards in a kind of smile. (It seemed stiff, like the Snatcher's when he told her "don't worry about me, kid")

She tossed the sheets aside and leapt out of bed, "Sure! I've done it before, why not do it again?"

The telly-man paused and his smile tilted a bit, but then he was stepping off the pillows and cheering, "That's the spirit! Come along then-"

"Wait."

He looked back at her.

she grabbed her hat and balanced it on her head, grabbed her umbrella, then looked up at the man with a slight frown on her face, "What're we going to be saving?"

He snapped and leaned on the cane that seemed to fly into his hands from somewhere. (a man with flair for the dramatics, Grooves would like him). "Well, the world, of course." He answered simply.

Ah, of course. She nodded and followed behind him as he stepped out into the corridor.

They made their way to the engine room in relative silence. Rumbi scooted up to them. She gave the robot a pat on the head and an assurance of "Don't worry! I'll be back soon!". That seemed to satisfy it, as it rumbled away beeping happily.

When they made it into the engine room, she had to wave away all the smoke. Gosh, the fire had gotten a *lot* bigger since she had been here last, she could barely see anything! She'd have to clean it up when she got back from whatever world-saving-mission mr-telly-head had in mind for her.

"Well then..." the monster grabbed his cane and swished it through the smoke. The smoke swirled and solidified into a doorway with stairs leading upwards to who knows where. "Shall we be off?"

She tested the first step. Yep! It held under her weight. She started running up the smoke steps. The TV-headed man followed close behind.

...

A few minutes of climbing later and the smoke had slowly turned from grey and ashy to pinkish-white and soft. The girl stopped and turned back towards her guide, "Shouldn't we have hit the ceiling by now?"

He chuckled a laugh mixed with static, "That... won't be a problem for us."

She frowned and tried to puzzle that out, but then gave up and continued climbing.

...

Eventually, the stairs stopped and a roof of smoke- no, it wasn't smoke anymore, it was more like clouds. How weird. Anyways, her path was blocked by a roof of it. She paused for a moment, then bashed it with her umbrella. The clouds broke away and left a small hole for her to climb through, so climb through she did.

The cloudy-realm was way different than she expected it to be. For one, it had a sky. And not just a dark sky filled with stars, it was a... bluish-pinkish sky, the color of sunsets on the planet (minus Subcon, they didn't have sunsets or sunrises). Also, the clouds held her weight, and she couldn't see through them to the... wherever below. As she looked around, there were a lot of golden doorways with unknown symbols hovering above them.

Just as telly-head came through the hole, the girl turned around and asked "Where are we?"

He stood up and the hole in the clouds closed up, "Who can say?"

She sighed and tried again, "Where are we going?"

His grin turned just a little more authentic as he started walking off, "You'll know when we get there."

She grumbled to herself, but followed closely behind.

...

(This girl- this  _ hero _ didn't ask if she was dead. She knew she wasn't. She was quite familiar with the sensation of leaving this mortal coil, and knew this wasn't it)

...

"...RGB."

"What?"

He stuck the key into the key-hole and turned to the hero with a hand on his chest, "My name, rather catchy, isn't it?"

The girl nodded, "Mine's Hat Kid."

The TV-headed monster tensed a bit, but then his easy smile was back and he was all poise gesturing at the now open door, "Well then, after you, Hat Kid."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY most of RGB's dialogue was taken directly from the comic! So! I'm letting you know I didn't write it!
> 
> Anyways, If you enjoyed, comment/kudos! It really helps my motivation! :D


End file.
